


I'll be there for you

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caretaking, Cooking, F/M, Harry Potter Movies, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd loves Reader, Major Character Injury, Worried Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N gets a text from her boyfriend saying her sister is in the hospital at the absolute worst time





	I'll be there for you

I went to the hospital a black eye, broken rib, and my clothes are torn apart from black mask and his henchmen they beat me up without my gear I might add. I got away though I'm not going to the hospital for myself. I just got a text from my boyfriend that Barbara's in the hospital. I went inside the nurse's trying to stop me.

"believe me I'm fine I'm just here because of my sister" I said my voice slightly cracking 

I walked and saw my family

"Y/N?! What the hell happened to you?" Tim asked

"the fuck! Y/N who did this to you! I'll kill them! What the hell are you even doing here?!" Jason asked 

"are you alright?! You need to go the the emergency room" Stephanie said 

Cassandra looked at me worried 

"who as done this to you, Y/L/N?!" Damian asked 

Jason touched my cheeks I touched his arm's trying to stay still and not fall 

"you told me to c-come. Is Barb o-k" I said my voice cracking

"she's fine she's in labor Dick's with her" Stephanie said 

"you're sure as hell not fine let's get you taken care of"

"I-m f-f-fine" 

"fuck no your not fine you look like hell"

"st-op yelling at me-e" 

"I'm not we need to go home now and your going to bed" 

"St-St" 

"Y/N, you need to listen to Jason he's right" Bruce said 

"of course I - wait what? Did you just? Never mind. Look I'm taking you to the emergency room and then we are going home and you are not doing anything at all!" Jason said sternly 

"f-fine" 

Tim grabbed a wheelchair for me I sat down almost falling. Jason stopped me and carried me bridle style. 3 day's later wearing a wrap around my stomach for my ribs, and a sling. We pulled into the store Jason parked sighing heavily 

"j-just stay here I'm going to get a few thing's and don't respond" 

I gently nodded he left moments later he walked back with groceries of my favorite food. We went home Jason parked he helped me inside with his arm around my waist holding both of my hands. We made it inside he carried me to the couch. He gently laid me on the couch. He kissed my head and walked to get the groceries. I hear the door shut and lock. He walked to the kitchen I hear him put away groceries. I smell his cooking I smiled loving it when he cooks. He walked in with a bowl of soup he sat on the floor. He put a pot holder under the bowl of hot soup putting it on the coffee table. He walked away I held the spoon only my hand kept shaking. Jason walked in he took the spoon from me. I looked at him irritated he raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eye's he sat on the floor he helped me eat. After I ate my food Jason sat back on the floor facing the TV. He put on Harry Potter I touched his shoulder he laid his head on the couch looking at me. I rubbed his cheek feeling appreciated of what he's done for me. He turned and held my hand rubbing my hand gently. He kissed my neck then my cheek. He kissed my hand holding it 

"I c-can m-move" he covered my lips 

I took a deep breath irritated he kissed my head. He walked to our room he walked in with our mattress I laughed ouch. He moved the coffee table and put the mattress next to the couch. He plopped on the bed lucky it was high enough for him to face me. 

"there much much better" he said 

I smiled he put his hand on my hip and kissed me. His eye's were drooping he yawned 

"I love you... I'm always here for you" 

I love you too Jason Todd I kissed his cheek


End file.
